


Somewhere Along the Way

by errizabesu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and me loving their love, just Daichi and Suga being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errizabesu/pseuds/errizabesu
Summary: Daichi has thought of a hundred different places where he would finally have the bravery to kiss Suga and minutes before their first match in nationals isn’t one of them.*Three short stories regarding Daichi and Suga's relationship.





	Somewhere Along the Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a longer DaiSuga story but life is getting in the way..

**Even If We Don’t**

_For the love of god, calm down this is like the worst possible time to self-destruct_ , Suga would have screamed at the top of his lungs if he hadn’t caught Daichi shaken to the core. His eyes are focused but empty, cold sweat running down the sides and only heaven knows what’s running around that head of his.

_Nope_ , Suga decided. Karasuno will fall if their stronghold of a captain crumbles in front of the rest of the team. _Not on my watch_.

“Yachi-san, please watch over the team,” Suga instructs. The first-year manager jumps in her place. She squeaks a yes and runs to Asahi who looks like he is about to faint.

_She’ll be fine_ , Suga assures himself. He would have asked Kiyoko but she’s already on her way helping Takeda-sensei with admission issues. That and Suga is well aware that all of Kiyoko’s attempt to calm the team will backfire—he learned that the hard way and through personal experience.

“You,” Suga grabs Daichi, or at least his lifeless form, by the arm, “You’re coming with me.”

Somehow Suga managed to drag Daichi away without gaining too much suspicion. Or maybe the rest of the team are way too preoccupied to notice; not with Kageyama reminding himself to breathe, Hinata concentrating not to puke and Tanaka channelling his inner-bodhisattva. They only have thirty minutes before the match starts. Suga glances to Daichi’s side and immediately realizes that he has to do something if they don’t want to bring shame upon Miyagi Prefecture.

“Suga whatcha doing,” Daichi mutters. Suga ignores Daichi’s murmur and makes his way to the men’s toilet. The vice-captain pushes Daichi through the door and has him standing in front of the sink. While Suga turns the water tap, Daichi gets a few seconds to stare at his pathetic reflection in the mirror. He’s visibly pale and his eyes unfocused, no wonder Suga dragged him away—he’s pretty much emitting depressing aura.

“Wash your face,” Suga orders. Daichi shakes his head and is about to voice a protest when Suga says, “The vice-captain takes command when the captain is not fit for his position, now wash your sorry face.”

And Daichi wonders why people are scared of him being angry when they really should be scared of a certain ash-blonde haired setter. Little does Daichi know that he’s the only one _this_ intimidated by Sugawara.

So Daichi does as told, and he wonders why he didn’t do it sooner. While the first splash brought jolts to his skin, it definitely did snap him out of his misery. Daichi splashes a few times more, he takes sharp breaths in between. After a while Suga turns off the water tap and hands Daichi a paper towel.

“We have to get back,” Daichi says as he wipes his face after splashing cold water, fully refreshed.

“In a minute, take deep breaths,” Suga says.

“I feel better now—“

With a harsh grip on both shoulders, Daichi is forced to shut up and sync his breathing pattern with Suga’s. Only then Daichi realizes that he’s still breathing too fast.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

“We’re here, Suga,” Daichi breathes out. “Nationals.”

“Yeah,” Suga says while patting a paper towel to the sides of Daichi’s face.

“We made it,” Daichi says, almost inaudible.

“Yes, we did,” Suga smiles.

“This is our last chance,” Daichi says in whisper.

“It is,” Suga responds, surprisingly vocal.

“What if we don’t win?” Daichi murmurs.

“If we don’t win,” Suga says as he grips both Daichi’s shoulders. “Then we don’t. As long as we give our best shot, take every chance we get, and fight to the very last second—it’ll be alright. It’ll hurt at first, but we will be alright. The second and first years will learn and grow stronger, and so will we, even when we’re not playing for Karasuno.”

Daichi voluntarily takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, trying to regain focus and process the truth in Sugawara’s words.

“But don’t you dare think even for one second that I don’t have faith in us,” Suga says sternly. Daichi opens his eyes and his gaze met Suga’s. “In all of us.”

Sugawara’s grip loosens as he adds softly, “Especially you, Daichi.”

Despite the gentle grip of his hands, Suga’s eyes show determination and perhaps admiration. Daichi takes another deep, heavy breath. There is a fight inside him, between regaining his composure and letting that hunger for victory fuel his fire. Losing is scary, yes, but Suga is right.

“What would Karasuno do without you,” Daichi says, his voice still lightly trebling but a smile is present.

Suga grins wide from ear to ear, “Self-destruct, most likely. We almost did earlier today.”

“What would I do without you,” Daichi continues with a laugh.

“Crash and burn,” Suga answers without hesitation, without toning down his smug smirk and pride one bit. And that is probably one of the things Daichi likes most about Suga.

Daichi looks down and realize Suga’s standing only an arm’s length away from him. Suga’s hands are no longer gripping his shoulders, instead his arms are resting on the crook of Daichi’s neck. Daichi looks up and found warmth in Suga’s eyes along with a hint of concern. After a while Suga offers a smile, not a grin or a teasing smile but a sincere smile that comes from the heart—or a loving one, as Daichi wants it to be.

“Koushi,” is all Daichi manages to say. His own hands reach up to the sides of Suga’s face and Suga lets him.

“I’m not giving you my notes,” Suga playfully torts. They both know for certain Daichi only calls Suga by his given name when he wants something, mostly asking the other to help him with school work, which they have been struggling with in between practice.

“Finals, huh,” Daichi chuckles, hands still cradling Suga’s face.

“And university entrance exams,” Suga adds. “It’s all happening way too fast.”

Daichi nods in agreement.

Suga coats one of Daichi’s hand with his own and slowly closes his eyes to let the moment sink in his mind, “I’m going to miss having you around.”

At that moment, Daichi is certain, the only thing he is terrified more than losing nationals is losing Suga. They’re graduating in a matter of months and even though they’re in the same college prep class, Daichi has never asked Suga which university he’s applying to. There’s just no time, not with all the hardcore practice and late-night studies. They’re at nationals and they’ll have to give in their everything if they want to bring home the title. And after this, regardless of the results, they will have to catch up studies. This is probably the last few seconds he’ll ever spend with Suga without school and competitions in the way.

So with that in mind, Daichi takes a step closer, slightly lifts Suga’s face by his chin and leans in for a kiss.

With his eyes closed, Daichi missed the way Suga’s expression shift from initial shock to pure delight. He encircles his arms around Daichi’s neck and tiptoes a bit to level the playing field. When Suga kisses back, Daichi felt his heart beating faster, but this time in a good way.

The kiss wasn’t anything like Daichi ever thought it would be. He always thought it would be by the river where he and Suga often hangs out before heading home, or at the school rooftop where they eat lunch, maybe even in Suga’s room where they spend lazy afternoons reading manga. Daichi once fantasized it would be during a festival, with Suga looking fine in his yukata and probably Daichi too and then the fireworks display will start as they twine their fingers together—but that’ll be too good to be true. Daichi has thought of a hundred different places where he would finally have the bravery to kiss Suga and minutes before their first match in nationals isn’t one of them. But it’s okay and Daichi doesn’t mind, because he swears he can feel Suga’s lips form a smile as he lingers onto the kiss. They both wanted more, craved for more, but instead they pull back in unison.

Suga still has his eyes closed when Daichi wipes excess saliva from his lips. Daichi always found Suga attractive; his eyes, his birth mark, his smile, his light colored hair and he thought Suga couldn’t possibly be any more aesthetically pleasing until he saw the way Suga’s cheeks glow red and his lips slightly swollen. Daichi then kisses the bridge of Suga’s nose and a last one above his eyebrows. Suga wanted to pull Daichi into his hug but the captain has their gaze meet.

“If we win this, I’m going to ask you out,” Daichi declares.

Suga responds with a shy smile as he buries his face into Daichi’s hug. Then he says, “Even if we don’t, please ask anyways.”

 

* * *

 

**Bad Idea**

They decided to tell the team. Sure, it’s awkward but circumstances pushed Daichi to believe that he would rather have the team know that the dynamics have changed.

It started when Hinata (and his series of unfortunate toilet adventures) catches them still in each other’s arm, about fifteen minutes before their first match begins. It’s hard to tell what the decoy thinks of them standing a bit too close to each other with faces all red and whatnot and the way Hinata’s mouthing strings of panicky words about getting back to the court and warm-ups and freaking nationals isn’t helping. So Suga and Daichi later agrees that they didn’t traumatize the first-year, but the chances of him spreading word is high.

Another time was during break, third day of nationals. Their next match isn’t up until late in the afternoon and as their captain, Daichi probably should watch the current match and observe their potential contender but he’s just _so_ done. Coach Ukai and Kiyoko are still sharp as they work together to make notes. Yachi walks back and forth, making sure the team gets enough snacks and drinks. She wanted to offer Daichi some fruit but she decided against it when she saw the captain, beyond exhausted, sleeping with his head resting on the vice-captain’s shoulder. Suga notices her approach, so he carefully shakes his head, gesturing her to let Daichi rest. She nods even though she wonders how Daichi can even sleep in a place as loud as this.

When Yachi is out of sight, Suga turns his face in Daichi’s direction. It’s not the first time their faces are this close, however it is the first time since they confronted their feelings. It’s not the first time Daichi leans over to Suga as he sleeps, however it is the first time Suga felt the urge to wrap his arms around Daichi and perhaps land a kiss or two. With them being in public, Suga doesn’t want to risk it. Instead, Suga carefully adjusts Daichi’s head to the crook of his neck. He lightly caresses the side of Daichi’s face, just because he couldn’t resist, and takes Daichi’s hand into his. Suga lets out an unconscious smile. He never thought something as simple as holding hands can make him feel so much.

When one of the teams managed a sick spike the gymnasium blasted into cheers. Daichi jolts in shock because of the sudden noise and looks around in confusion. Suga reacts quick. He pats Daichi’s shoulder with his free hand and urges him to rest more. Daichi doesn’t struggle when Suga’s hand guides him back to his shoulder. Amazed by Daichi’s ability to sleep in the middle of this cheering crowd, Suga laughs and lightly pecks the top of Daichi’s head. It’s quick enough, discreet enough, Suga tells himself. Then he tightens his hand which is holding Daichi’s and sets them in the small gap between their legs, in hopes that it won’t be visible.

But it is. Suga was too focused on people in front of him that he missed Asahi, sitting three rows above and having witnessed everything.

Then there is a time after they returned from nationals. Daichi, despite being Karasuno’s strong foundation, is the one extra jumpy every time someone walks in on them having a moment. Sure, they’re not dumb enough to make out by the lockers or something similar, but they do occasionally forget that there are things not acceptable in public even though it is not sexual in any way. Things like holding your vice-captain by his waist or nuzzling the captain’s nose. Stuff like letting your fingers linger a couple seconds longer after a high-five and unconsciously giving them more attention than other team members.

Suga’s better at stealing quick moments because Daichi tends to get carried away. For him, everything about Suga is addictive and that is exactly why he often forgets where they are (at school, most likely). Upon hearing footsteps, Daichi’s first reaction is to push Suga away, sometimes too harsh, and acts like nothing is going on. His reflects are nothing compared to Suga’s violent karate-chops, obviously, but it made Daichi felt bad nonetheless. So when Tanaka came up to Daichi and said “Are you and Suga-san fighting? I know we’re under a lot of pressure but you can’t take it out on him” with concern written on his face, Daichi knows they have to come clear.

“Koushi and I,” Daichi had to pause to seek an encouraging glance from Suga, which he got, “We’re dating.”

There is silence and neither Daichi nor Suga can tell if it’s the good or bad kind. Coach Ukai and Takeda sensei are in the far corner of the gym, probably discussing Coach Nekomata’s invitation for a last friendly match before the third-years graduate, so they’re out of the hearing range. Luckily so, otherwise they would question what kind of miracle made the ruckus of a team silent within a second.

“What do you mean dating?” surprisingly, it was Tsukishima.

Suga and Daichi’s face immediately became uneasy. “Well,” Suga tries to collect his words. “We—we’re in a relationship. I know announcing it like this is tacky, we get it. But we thought it’s best if you guys hear directly from us instead of—“

“No, actually, I’m more surprised that all this time you two _weren’t_ ,” Tsukishima cuts Suga’s words, he even crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Suga tilts his head in confusion, “Eh?”

“I thought they were going to tell us they broke up,” Asahi says with a facial expression hard to decipher.

“I know, right? I unconsciously held my breath,” Yamaguchi adds.

Daichi follows Suga and tilts his head, “Y-you guys knew?”

“I don’t!” Hinata claims from the back.

“That’s because you’re a dense idiot,” Kageyama torts.

“Well not exactly but we connected the dots,” Ennoshita says.

“In other words, you assumed,” Sugawara eyes each and every member in the team.

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Tanaka asks.

“Well,” Daichi looks in Suga’s direction, unsure what to take of the situation, “Yeah.”

This conversation is not going the way Daichi and Suga expected, in a way neither of them could have guessed. Their worst-case scenario was having someone in the team against two men dating, any other scenario is considered best case but _this_ , now this is just plain awkward.

“Since when?” Noya asked.

“I bet since summer second year—“

“At some point during nationals—“

As Asahi and Daichi unintentionally cuts off each other’s words, Suga face palms and wonders why he agreed to giving a public announcement. Their worries were baseless and really, he felt slight guilt to even think their teammates would think ill of him and Daichi dating. While Daichi fights off his baby crows (and Asahi—he’s no baby) gushing and teasing him on his relationship, Suga takes a moment to cherish the fact that he is loved, not only by Daichi but by his team as well.

_Perhaps this isn’t a bad idea after all_ , Suga decides.

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere Along the Way**

“Just because I’m dating Koushi doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”

Asahi overhears Daichi saying that to a very curious, very nosy Bokuto. They’re in Tokyo again, for the first time after coming back from nationals. The coaches arranged a last training camp and friendly matches over the weekend as a parting gift third-years and for the current captains use the opportunity to evaluate and eventually choose a successor.

“He probably got on his knees and begged, then Sugawara-san accepted him out of pity,” Kuroo teased.

“Obviously,” Bokuto jumps in the tease-bandwagon.

From the other court, Asahi can see Akaashi trying to make them apologize.

“Was it love at first sight?” Kuroo asked. Poor Akaashi, his efforts remain fruitless.

“More like love at first toss,” Bokuto suggests.

Daichi’s face is already red and Asahi wonders if the Tokyo players have heard of Daichi’s infamous scary angry state—because if they have, they definitely like to live dangerously. Akaashi apologized in their behalf shortly after. In contrary to Daichi’s fuming red face, Asahi wears a smile and finds himself being pulled in by curiosity. Bokuto and Kuroo continue tormenting Daichi and the whole of it makes Asahi think back; to some extent, Daichi is telling the truth.

While Daichi and Sugawara officially started dating, as they claim, after nationals, they’ve been acting like a couple since forever no one knows when it began ( _I’m telling you, it was summer second year_ , as Asahi would always insist). Suga first met Daichi during volleyball tryouts, third day in high school. Daichi is easy to befriend; he emits this aura where people immediately respects him and Suga admires him for that. He spends most of his first year with Asahi and Daichi, mainly because of club activities but then because of homework and study groups as well.

Daichi is a natural leader. He was the one who provided a place for their late-night studies weeks before semester exams and he’s also the one who suggest they hang out for snacks after school or arranges a short trip to the beach in summer. Asahi just knew Daichi would be club captain when the time comes and he just _knew_ his two best friends see each other more than just friends, he just thinks it’s not his place to nose in.

And Asahi is right. As they move on to second year, their bond grow tighter but Daichi’s to Suga develops in a way different than his. Asahi often finds himself giving them space, and he doesn’t mind because there’s Nishinoya, who just joined the club, to keep him company. Some people find joy in teasing their friends in relationships, like Tanaka and now Bokuto and Kuroo, but not Asahi. He always liked being the silent witness (that, and he really is a cinnamon roll).

So, when Asahi overheard Daichi once again emphasizing that he and Suga just naturally started dating, he mentally agrees. They started as friends but the attraction exists from the get-go, Asahi saw everything. Asahi saw how somewhere along the talks, the jokes, the late-night chats, the sleepovers, the study groups and the training camps his two best friends fell in love.

 


End file.
